A Bully's Return
by DarkBallerinaQueen
Summary: This is my first time writing a Yu-Gi-Oh! story. My OC, Yuri, takes the place of Yugi. Please don't hate me; I have nothing against yaoi . Atem and her are living peacefully until Yuri gets a letter from an old enemy. Yu-GI-Oh! c Kazuki Takahashi.


This is my first time writing a Yu-Gi-Oh! Story, so here's the down low: My OC, Yuri, takes the place of Yugi in the story. (Please don't hate me; I have nothing against yaoi). The time arc is after the Ceremonial Battle between Yugi (or Yuri in this case) and Atem by a month. Yuri and Atem are living normally at the Kame Game Shop. What happens when an old 'friend' comes to visit? Is the duel he offers just for fun, or is there a more sinister plot?

Yuri x Atem- Fateshipping

Yu-Gi-Oh! And its characters © Kazuki Takahashi

The bright sunlight almost blinded me as I opened my eyes. I slowly sat up on my bed and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?" I asked myself. I turned to my left where my alarm clock was located. It was 10:54. I groaned. I quietly lifted the covers off of my legs and put my feet on the carpet floor of my room. Reluctantly, I stood up. I immediately went to my closet to choose my outfit for the day. I picked a long sleeved dark green shirt with a short-sleeved dark blue shirt to wear over it. I also picked a jean skirt, and my blue socks. I slipped on my brown boots. I walked over to the mirror and picked up a brush. I slowly pulled the brush through my long, dark cinnamon bangs, and then the hair on my back. I stared at myself in the mirror and sighed. I was very pretty before I got that scar from Bakura.

I walked down the stairs happily. I usually perk up after the first five minutes of being awake. I peeked over the railing and instantly threw my back against the wall. HE was there. Atem was there. Ever since he had come back from the afterlife with a body that he was granted and was living with us, I've felt so… strange. Almost as if every time I see him, my heart flutters with excitement. Before he had left to the afterlife after our duel, he had told me that he was in love with me, and always had been. Ever since, I've felt so weird around him. I sighed and continued downstairs to the kitchen. I nervously took a seat next to him at the table. Atem's face lit up as soon as he saw me. "Good morning, Yuri." He said pleasantly. "G-good morning," I said back. Grandpa turned around from the stove and smiled. "Good morning, Yuridia," he said. I cringed in embarrassment. "Grandpa, don't call me that." I whispered to him. Atem chuckled. "It's alright, Yuri. I know that's your full name,"

I laughed nervously. "Y-Yeah, my b-bad," I choked out. He stared at me. "Are you alright today, Yuri? You seem… nervous," Atem said. I frantically shook my head. "Me? Oh, I'm fine, really." I replied, feeling as if I was getting back a big test. "Why do I feel so nervous?" I thought.

"Oh, Yuri, I almost forgot: Joey called. He wanted to know if he could come over," said Grandpa, while flipping a pancake.

"Really? Okay, I'll call him back right now," I replied quickly. I jumped out of my seat and ran to the phone. I dialed Joey's home phone number.

"Tristan, for the last time, STOP PRANK CALLIN' ME!!" yelled a voice from the other end. I lifted the phone off my ear. "Joey, this isn't Tristan," I replied calmly. I heard a gasp. "Yuri? Oh man, I'm sorry. Tristan's prank called me three times already, and I thought you were him," I laughed. "Joey, there's a new thing called 'caller ID'. Ever heard of it?" he laughed. "Good one. So, is the answer 'yes'?"

"Yep. Come on over," I said joyfully.

"Okay. See you then!" Joey hung up. I put the phone back.

"Yuri? Yuri, please come here," called Grandpa. I walked back to the kitchen. "Is something wrong, Grandpa?" I asked him when I got back. He handed me a piece of paper. I took it from him. "What's this?" I asked.

"Read it," said Grandpa gravely. I began to read it:

Dear Yuri Motou,

Long time no see! It's me, Tetsu Ushio. I want to meet you at the enclosed address to make amends and have a friendly duel. I heard of your title and want to test it. Be there at 3:00, sharp.

-Tetsu Ushio

5412 Nagoya Avenue

I stared at the paper, in total shock. "Him? What is he doing back? What else does he want from me?" I thought. I looked up. Grandpa looked grim, and Atem looked confused.

"Who is Ushio?" asked Atem finally. I curled my hand into a scared fist. "A bully from a long time ago," I replied.

"What do you think, Yuri?" said Grandpa. I honestly didn't know. Ushio sounded friendly in the letter, but I knew him. He was not a friendly person. I was sick of him a long time ago. He beat up Joey and Tristan, and almost broke my own jaw. Thankfully, I was able to lead him away from Tristan and Joey and right into the principal. Then, he was expelled. I haven't heard nor seen him ever since. I was not going to let him bully me anymore. "I'm going," I said.


End file.
